Lo que deba hacerse
by Sanae Prime
Summary: Episodio 4 de SoG. Iba a destrozarle el corazón a los dos, lo sabía. A aquel cuya hermana había muerto por su culpa y a quien había compartido tanto con él. Pero era lo que tenía que hacer, y tras llegar tan lejos no pensaba echase atrás. (Menciones de CamusxMilo y sexo no del todo consentido.)


**Lo que deba hacerse**

Si Camus de Acuario hubiera sabido lo difícil que iba a ser su nueva vida, tal vez se habría quedado en la tumba. O eso es lo que le habría gustado pensar a él, porque en realidad sabía perfectamente que no era novato en aquel juego.

A su lado, Surt de Eikpyrnir charlaba animadamente sobre Asgard, cómo había cambiado todo desde la ascensión de Andreas al poder y las ganas que tenía de hacerle una visita turística guiada a su amigo personalmente. Aunque "charlar" era un término demasiado generoso: más bien el joven dios guerrero monologaba, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para intentar que Camus respondiera con algo que no fuese un monosílabo o un asentimiento de cabeza. Huelga decir que sus intentos de que la conversación fuese bidireccional estaban fracasando bastante, pero aun así, Camus le estaba prestando atención y el pelirrojo lo sabía.

-Oye, Camus, ¿te pasa algo?

El acuariano lo miró de inmediato.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- inquirió a su vez. Surt sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos, meneando la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Porque esa es la mayor cantidad de palabras de más de una sílaba que me has dicho desde que perdimos de vista a Escorpio y Géminis.

Camus notó sus propios ojos intentando desviarse hacia el suelo, pero no se permitió ni ese simple gesto. En lugar de eso, clavó una mirada impenetrable en su viejo amigo norteño.

-Siento si he estado un poco distante. Estar aquí, en Asgard, vivo y respirando... Todavía no he tenido tiempo para terminar de asimilarlo- dijo. La sonrisa de Surt se amplió, confirmándole que el dios guerrero se había tragado la mentira.

-Oh, en ese caso entiendo que estés tan lacónico- asintió el de Eikpyrnir, poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. Bueno, no, no lo entiendo... Lo siento, Camus. Que te devuelvan a la vida así de repente, sin decirte por qué... No puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando.

Camus cerró los ojos en un calculado gesto de angustia. Mentir, mentir, mentir. No había hecho otra cosa desde que Surt lo encontrase desorientado en la nieve y le explicase su situación. La facilidad con la que lo hacía le estaba resultando sorprendente incluso a él, pero si lo pensaba bien, no era su primera vez. Después de todo, había engañado al mismísimo Hades para que pensara que le era leal. Incluso Milo había caído en su mentira.

 _Si eres capaz de engañar a quienes amas, hacer lo mismo con quienes odias será pan comido_. Creía recordar que se lo había oído decir a Saga mucho tiempo atrás, y era cierto. No todos los dioses guerreros confiaban en él, pero sí se fiaban de Surt. Y estaba prácticamente seguro de que el de Eikpyrnir sí había caído en sus mentiras.

-Hey, Camus.- Otra vez el pelirrojo intentando iniciar una conversación. No se rendía nunca, el muy tozudo.

-¿Hm?

-¿Te puedes quitar la tiara un momento?

Esta vez la sorpresa genuina se coló en los rasgos de Camus.

-¿Para qué?

-Oh, es... es una tontería, sólo quiero comprobar una cosa.- ¿Era su impresión, o Surt estaba ligeramente sonrojado? Camus se encogió de hombros y se quitó la tiara dorada de la armadura. Y entonces tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no apartarse cuando Surt alzó una mano y le apartó el flequillo turquesa de la frente con delicadeza. El dios guerrero soltó una risilla para sí, examinando su cara-. Sigues teniendo las cejas bifurcadas. ¿Cómo es posible que te salgan así?

El acuariano alzó la vista unos segundos y se volvió a encoger de hombros. Surt apartó la mano, dejando que su flequillo volviese a caer sobre su frente.

-Estás un poco paliducho- comentó-. Pero te veo bien. Parece mentira lo mucho que has cambiado en todos estos años.

-Para bien, espero- repuso Camus. Surt se apoyó una mano en la cintura con gesto divertido.

-Pues claro que sí. Pero hazme un favor: quédate como estás ahora. Llega un momento en el que no se puede mejorar más y cualquier cambio que te hagas es a peor.- El pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo y el de Acuario tuvo que volver a reprimir las ganas de apartarse al comprender de golpe la situación.

Estaba flirteando. _Surt estaba flirteando con él_. Al acuariano siempre se le había dado mal reconocer cuando alguien estaba interesado en él; era un problema que había tenido con Milo y que más de uno de sus compañeros le había restregado en las narices alguna vez. " _Tengo chichones de los trastos que te tiraba el alacrán y rebotaban, no entiendo cómo no te dabas cuenta_ " había protestado Deathmask en una ocasión. Y ahora era Surt quien le lanzaba señales.

Justo lo que necesitaba.

-Gracias- dijo Camus, aceptando el halago con una inclinación de cabeza. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, en sus labios se adivinaba una sonrisa. Le tocaba a él: se cambió de mano la tiara y levantó la diestra, jugueteando con la pequeña coleta que colgaba de la sien del asgardiano. Una tira de tela y un anillo de cuentas amarillas circulares mantenían el mechón separado del resto del cabello cobrizo y corto de Surt-. Tú también has cambiado, en algunas cosas. En otras... sigues igual.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿En cuáles?- preguntó el asgardiano, interesado, acercándose medio paso a él.

-Eres igual de alto que yo ahora- comentó Camus-. Y apuesto a que serías capaz de cargar conmigo con estos brazos, no como antes. Pero sigues teniendo los mismos ojos que entonces.

"Sigues siendo tan inteligente como un sabio y tan ingenuo como un niño" pensó para sí. Retrocedió un paso y examinó con la mirada de arriba a abajo a Surt. Sus ojos escrutaron su armadura, las zonas donde había junturas entre placas, las partes que no cubría, cualquier punto débil donde pudiese golpearle.

-He de reconocer- dijo finalmente, terminando su examen en los ojos del dios guerrero- que no me desagrada el cambio. En absoluto.

Surt miró para otro lado, incapaz de sostener la intensa mirada del acuariano. Ahora sí, estaba seguro de que le había hecho sonrojarse. Perfecto. Puede que no se le diera bien darse cuenta del flirteo ajeno, pero si tenía que devolverlo, lo hacía y sin piedad.

-Camus, no me digas estas cosas, que yo no soy de hielo- sonrió nerviosamente el asgardiano. En el fondo, Camus lo sentía por él. Se estaba aprovechando vilmente de la promesa que habían hecho de niños para husmear entre las filas de Andreas, y ahora iba camino de romperle el corazón en trocitos.

Bueno, había hecho cosas peores. No iba a lamentarse por detalles como aquel cuando lo que tenía entre manos era mucho más importante, y tampoco era culpa suya que uno de sus viejos amigos hubiera elegido el bando opuesto al suyo.

El de Eikpyrnir había vuelto a acercarse a él. Dubitativo, como si no supiera si dar un paso más o no. Camus, esta vez, decidió cambiar de juego:

-Surt, estoy un poco cansado. ¿Crees que habría alguna posibilidad de darme una ducha e irme a la cama pronto hoy?

-¡Claro, por supuesto que sí!- asintió el pelirrojo con ganas-. Sígueme, te enseñaré dónde vas a dormir.

Echó a andar por el pasillo y Camus le siguió, volviendo a ponerse la tiara y mirando de reojo las paredes de piedra cubiertas de lo que parecían enredaderas con afiladas espinas.

Después de que Saga destruyese la base del valle habían tenido que trasladarse allí. En lo personal, le desagradaba el cambio. Aquellas enredaderas que lo tapizaban todo le daban una sensación agobiante, como si el aire fuese más pesado de lo normal. Debía de tratarse de Yggdrasil; después de todo, su cosmos seguía siendo el de un caballero dorado. El árbol lo reconocía como un elemento hostil, por más que Surt creyera que era su amigo.

El dios guerrero se había detenido ante una puerta de madera sencilla, sin adornos, con un pomo simple y una cerradura en la que habían dejado colocada la llave. Al abrirla y dejar paso a Camus, éste descubrió que se trataba de una habitación con una sola cama monoplaza de aspecto rústico. Paredes de piedra al aire, un armario con pinta de ser bastante nuevo, una puerta que daba a otra habitación, una ventana con vistas a las heladas montañas... El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de aspecto suave y color rojo granate, pero salvo eso no había decoración alguna.

Salvo por las condenadas enredaderas de las paredes, claro está.

-Siéntete como en casa- sonrió Surt, entregándole la llave-. La puerta de allí da a un baño privado, creo que tienes incluso bañera. Mira a ver si funciona el agua caliente, por si acaso...

-Gracias, Surt, pero me suelo duchar con agua fría- respondió Camus. El dios guerrero se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Perdona, perdona, es verdad. Mago del agua y del hielo, ¿eh? Es que han pasado tantos años... Maldita sea, si casi no sé nada de tu vida.

-No te preocupes. Yo tampoco he sabido de ti desde que conseguí esta armadura- repuso Camus. A una orden mental suya, Acuario se separó de su cuerpo y se instaló en el suelo junto al armario, montada en la forma del Aguador. Incluso sin girarse notó los ojos de Surt recorriendo su cuerpo y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío de asco cuando la temperatura de la habitación subió tres grados de golpe.

-Bueno, ahora que estás aquí... podríamos ponernos al día- susurró el dios guerrero desagradablemente cerca de su oído. No le había oído acercarse por culpa de la alfombra, que amortiguaba el sonido de sus pisadas. Un chasquido metálico delató que el otro también se había quitado la armadura, y por si le quedaba alguna duda de sus intenciones, Camus no tardó en notar sus manos acariciando sus brazos ahora descubiertos. Al acuariano siempre le parecía que todo el mundo a su alrededor tenía las manos cálidas, pero la piel de Surt estaba incluso más caliente de lo normal. Si no hubiera sido un guerrero de fuego habría podido pensar que tenía fiebre.

El de Acuario hizo un esfuerzo por no tensarse cuando el otro le apartó unos cuantos mechones turquesas del cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura. Consiguió mantener bajo control sus músculos, pero no así su respiración, que se aceleró durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que he interpretado mal lo que querías?- preguntó Surt de pronto, haciendo ademán de ir a apartarse. Camus reaccionó y sujetó sus muñecas para que no se retirase.

-En absoluto. Tienes razón, Surt- murmuró-. Ya va siendo hora de ponerse al día.

Se giró hasta encararse con el pelirrojo, que jugueteó con un mechón de su largo cabello color turquesa.

-¿Sabes? Es curioso- comentó éste a media voz-. He oído que ya tienes experiencia en estas cosas.

-Así es.- Tampoco iba a servir de nada negarlo.

-Y he oído también... que Escorpio y tú erais _algo más que amigos_.

A Camus no le gustó el tono en que Surt dijo aquello. Esta vez, una fina arruga se dibujó entre sus peculiares cejas.

-¿Qué más da eso ahora?

-Quiero creer en tus palabras, Camus. Quiero creer en tu promesa- continuó el dios guerrero-. Pero sé que Escorpio ha ocupado un lugar bastante importante en este frío corazón tuyo, y me cuesta creer que traicionaras tan fácilmente a alguien así.

El de cabello turquesa apretó los labios, pero por lo demás permaneció impasible. Una sonrisa taimada apareció en los labios de Surt, que de un brusco empujón lo arrojó sobre la cama boca abajo. Cuando el acuariano fue a incorporarse, el de Eikpyrnir le sujetó la cabeza contra las mantas y le retorció un brazo a la espalda. La temperatura de la habitación volvió a subir.

-Surt, esto no es necesario- masculló el caballero-. Suéltame.

-Me temo que no voy a hacer eso. De todos modos, no creo que soltarte de un agarre como este sea un problema para ti, incluso con Yggdrasil limitando tus fuerzas- siseó Surt en su oído-. Podrías liberarte tú solo si quisieras. Pero te lo advierto, Camus: Sigmund puede que consiga pegarme su desconfianza si lo haces.

El acuariano apretó los dientes y respiró hondo.

-Me duele que tengas tan poca fe en mí como para pensar esas cosas.

-En ese caso, si resulta que me he equivocado, te pediré perdón y jamás volveré a dudar de ti. Pero por lo pronto...- dijo Surt, dejando la frase inconclusa para clavar los dientes entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de Camus. Éste cerró los ojos para esconder la mirada de odio que de otra forma le habría delatado.

Mientras notaba las manos del otro paseándose sin vergüenza alguna por su piel, el caballero de Acuario se recordó una y otra vez por qué estaba haciendo aquello. Tenía que encontrar el punto débil de Yggdrasil. Tenía que averiguar la mejor forma de destruirlos, al árbol, a su creador y a sus guardianes, todo de una vez. Y la mejor forma de hacerlo era desde dentro.

Tenía que hallar la forma de acabar con aquella locura antes de que alguno de sus compañeros muriese... de nuevo.

· ~ - ~ ·

Oía el crepitar del fuego y no recordaba haber encendido uno. De hecho no recordaba nada salvo estar caminando por el valle nevado, manteniéndose en pie a duras penas por culpa de las heridas recibidas y el agotamiento. En algún momento todo se había puesto negro... Debía de haberse desmayado.

Milo abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe, mirando a su alrededor. Le habían quitado la armadura y volvía a vestir su cazadora de cuero negro. A su lado ardía una pequeña hoguera, y al otro lado del fuego, Saga contemplaba las llamas con expresión meditabunda. Él tampoco llevaba la armadura, sino que vestía ropa de entrenamiento. Escorpio y Géminis estaban guardadas en sus cajas una al lado de la otra, en un rincón de la pequeña cueva natural en la que se encontraban. Fuera de la caverna, la ventisca seguía azotando el valle, inmisericorde.

Saga levantó la mirada de las llamas en cuanto Milo se movió y le observó con semblante indescifrable.

-Hola de nuevo.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?- murmuró Milo.

-Insististe en seguir avanzando hacia Yggdrasil. Te desmayaste en la nieve y tuve que cargar contigo hasta meterte aquí para que no murieras congelado- explicó Saga-. Parece que hoy me toca hacer de niñero.

Milo fue a levantarse, enfadado, pero se encontró con que no podía responderle nada porque era verdad. Saga le había salvado el pellejo dos veces ya, y todo por culpa de su propia obsesión con seguir adelante pese a sus heridas.

-Lo siento. He sido un estorbo- dijo en voz baja, agachando la cabeza.

-No pasa nada siempre y cuando no sigas repitiendo el mismo error- replicó el geminiano-. De todos modos, lo de hacer de niñero no sólo iba por ti.

Milo levantó la mirada, confuso. Saga se giró entonces hacia su derecha. Una tercera persona yacía en el suelo detrás de él sobre un costado, dándoles la espalda. No llevaba armadura, sino unos vaqueros anchos de color azul oscuro y una camiseta de manga sisa verde. Calzaba botas y calentadores marrones, y tenía una larga y revuelta melena de color turquesa que se desparramaba por el suelo de cualquier manera.

A Milo casi se le paró el corazón un segundo. Al siguiente, la uña de su dedo índice derecho había crecido y se había vuelto roja.

-¿Qué diablos hace ese traidor aquí?- siseó.

-Básicamente lo mismo que tú- respondió Saga arqueando una ceja-. Lo encontré en la nieve inconsciente. Me resultó raro verle sin la armadura ni sus nuevos amigos asgardianos, así que lo traje también para interrogarle.

-Perfecto- sonrió Milo, levantándose y acercándose al yaciente-. Arriba, Camus. Es hora de que nos expliques unas cuantas... ¿eh? ¿Y esto?

Al acercarse a él había descubierto algo que desde luego no era normal en el acuariano: estaba sudando. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero respiraba irregularmente y por su piel resbalaban regueros de sudor. Milo, desconcertado, le pinchó en un hombro un par de veces con la uña, pero el otro no reaccionó.

-Como iba diciendo, le traje aquí para interrogarle- siguió Saga- y terminé hace apenas un momento. No me enorgullezco de haber suplantado al Patriarca Shion, pero he de reconocer una cosa: el _Satán Imperial_ es una técnica muy útil en estos casos. No esperaba que Camus cayese tan fácilmente, eso sí, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que he averiguado... Demasiado bien ha aguantado. El caso es que no parece haberle sentado muy bien.

Milo retrajo el aguijón de su dedo índice y le puso la mano en la frente a Camus. No estaba caliente, pero tampoco frío. Y para el acuariano, cualquier temperatura corporal por encima de lo que para un humano normal sería el comienzo de una ligera hipotermia era malo. Sin pensar, el de Escorpio lo agarró por los brazos y tiró de él hasta arrastrarlo a la entrada de la cueva, lejos del fuego.

-Para tener tantas ganas de matarlo hace unos momentos, parece que incluso te preocupe su salud- comentó Saga-. Aclárate, Milo.

El escorpiano chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

-¿Qué le has sonsacado?- preguntó, cambiando de tema. Saga volvió la vista al fuego y se cambió de postura, estirando las piernas y apoyando un brazo en el suelo.

-Escapó de la nueva base de operaciones de los dioses guerreros después de que Surt de Eikpyrnir... pusiera a prueba su lealtad- respondió. Milo, viendo que la explicación iba para largo, se sentó al lado de Camus-. Se fue después de asegurarse de que Eikpyrnir no lo descubriría en un buen rato, eso sí. Parece ser que su líder, el tal Andreas, convocó a los siete dioses guerreros a una reunión y el asunto iba para largo, así que se escapó mientras tanto y dejó una ilusión de hielo tras de sí, en caso de que alguien se asomara a su cuarto.

-¿Por qué iba a largarse en esas circunstancias? No tiene sentido- murmuró Milo, confuso. Saga se aclaró la garganta y se removió en el sitio, incómodo.

-Según él, "necesitaba que le diese el aire". Personalmente, me parece una excusa pésima y sospecho que sabía que estábamos por aquí cerca, pero tampoco puedo asegurarlo. No se trajo la armadura porque tenía intención de volver más tarde. Aparentemente la absorción de cosmos también le afectó y perdió el conocimiento a mitad del "paseo".

El de Escorpio clavó la mirada en el geminiano, empezando a fruncir el ceño. Algo no cuadraba en aquel relato.

-Hay algo que no me estás contando- dijo a media voz. Saga cerró los ojos.

-Milo, si no te lo cuento, mis razones tendré. Te recomiendo que no sigas preguntando.

El más joven apretó los dientes. Un destello de ira brilló en sus ojos azul eléctrico.

-Mira, Saga, te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida, pero me estás tocando la moral- empezó, crispando los dedos-. Te dije que a Camus lo mataría yo y te metiste en medio, y ahora me vienes con esas. Es un jodido traidor y cuando despierte y esté en condiciones de pelear lo mataré, pero en algún momento fue mi amigo. No, fue _más_ que eso, y lo sabes. _Exijo_ saber qué demonios le ha pasado.

El geminiano se volvió a mirarle con una expresión molesta, puede que incluso de ira contenida.

-Muy bien, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí. Apártale el pelo del cuello- ordenó-. Vamos, hazlo.

Milo, aun sin comprender muy bien qué iba a ganar con eso, terminó obedeciendo. Retiró los mechones azulados, descubriendo el cuello del otro caballero, y se quedó sin palabras de golpe.

Había marcas enrojecidas y amoratadas salpicando la nívea piel de su antiguo amigo. Unas eran circulares, otras en forma de media luna. Al apartar parcialmente la camiseta le descubrió unas cuantas más en los hombros y otras cuatro rectas y paralelas en el costado. No le costó identificar cómo se las había hecho, ya que él mismo le había dejado alguna vez señales bastante parecidas.

-¿Qué...? ¿Quién ha sido?- musitó.

-Eikpyrnir- respondió Saga-. La buena noticia es que tenemos un infiltrado en las filas enemigas, Camus... pasó la prueba. La mala es que si no vuelve allí de aquí al amanecer, lo que ha pasado será en vano.

-No, no, ni hablar. Mira lo que le ha hecho ese cabronazo, ¡no puede volver ahí!- negó Milo, volviendo a colocarle bien la camiseta y notando la sangre hervirle de ira-. Por Atenea, lo mataré. ¡Juro que ese Eikpyrnir no sobrevivirá a esta batalla, el maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo se atreve a...? Y tú- dijo, señalando a Camus, pese a que éste seguía sin reaccionar- ni de coña vas a volver ahí. ¡Ni hablar!

-No depende de ti, Milo. Es su elección- repuso Saga con semblante grave-. Ha trabajado duro para engañar a esos dioses guerreros y hacerles creer que está de su parte, para que tengamos a alguien investigando desde dentro. No tienes derecho a echar por tierra sus esfuerzos.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Ni _pero_ ni nada, caballero de Escorpio!- bramó el geminiano. Milo se encogió inconscientemente-. Ten un poco de respeto por tu amigo, si es que de verdad te importa tanto. Si Camus quiere volver allí y seguir actuando de agente doble, lo hará. Ya es mayorcito para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Milo apretó los puños y chirrió los dientes. Miró al acuariano, todavía tumbado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, y finalmente se levantó.

-Voy a darme un paseo- siseó antes de salir de la cueva. Si hubiera habido una puerta, sin duda habría cerrado con un sonoro golpe tras de sí. Saga se quedó mirando el sitio por el que se había ido con algo de tristeza en el rostro.

-Iba a decirte que el mismo truco no va a funcionarte tan bien como con Hades- dijo a media voz-. Pero te estás superando en el arte de mentir, Camus. Puede que sí funcione.

El aludido abrió los ojos y se incorporó con cuidado. Ya tenía mejor aspecto, pero el flequillo se le había quedado pegado a la frente por el sudor.

- _Si eres capaz de engañar a quienes amas, hacer lo mismo con quienes odias será pan comido_ \- recitó. Saga arqueó una ceja-. ¿No me lo dijiste tú?

-No, no recuerdo habértelo dicho, debió de ser mi hermano haciéndose pasar por mí- negó el geminiano-. Desde luego suena a algo que Kanon diría, pero es verdad.

-El _Satán Imperial_ te lo podrías haber ahorrado, por cierto- le espetó Camus con una mirada de reproche, levantándose ya del todo y poniéndose en pie. Saga cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente.

-Permite que discrepe. Por curiosidad, ¿cuándo te has despertado?

Camus se lo pensó unos momentos mientras se revolvía el flequillo para que se le despegase de la piel.

-¿Milo me ha tocado la frente en algún momento o he soñado eso también?

-No, lo ha hecho de verdad.

-Pues ahí me he despertado.

-Para ser tan frío como eres, a veces me dan ganas de vomitar arco iris con vosotros dos- comentó Saga, socarrón. La temperatura de la cueva bajó diez grados de golpe y la hoguera vaciló-. De acuerdo, lo he captado. Olvida lo que he dicho.

Camus soltó una mezcla entre un suspiro de cansancio y un bufido de exasperación y se rascó los lacrimales. Se apoyó en la entraba de la cueva, dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de internarse en la ventisca se volvió hacia su compañero de armas.

-Gracias- dijo simplemente. El de Géminis asintió.

-No hay por qué darlas. Actúa como creas que debes, Camus, pero hazle un favor a ese escorpión y vuelve de una pieza. No tengo paciencia para seguir guardándole las espaldas mucho más tiempo, ese siempre ha sido tu trabajo.

El acuariano asintió y sonrió levemente con una chispa de malicia.

-Si te da muchos problemas, tienes la opción de noquearlo.

-Oh, no esperaba esa sugerencia de ti, su amigo incondicional con derecho a roce.

Saga le lanzó una mirada divertida y Camus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, derecho a lo que haga falta, pero me sigo acordando de cuando casi me ahorca y no he oído una mísera disculpa todavía. Cuando todo esto acabe vamos a tener una larga conversación acerca de su manía de disparar primero y preguntar después.

Saga sonrió para sí. Conociéndoles, dicha conversación acabaría a gritos. Y no porque discutieran precisamente. O al menos sería así en el caso de que ambos sobrevivieran.

-Suerte, caballero de Acuario.

-Igualmente, Géminis.

El gesto de Camus volvió a ser serio. Tomó aire, miró al frente y se internó en la ventisca helada con paso firme.

Pese al malestar por culpa del ataque de Saga, la escapada había merecido la pena. Saber que Milo conocía sus verdaderas intenciones le quitaba un peso de encima, pese a la furia del escorpiano al conocer hasta dónde estaba llegando para mantener la mentira. Ahora tocaba volver al trabajo antes de que Surt fuese a buscarle a su habitación por la mañana para acompañarle a desayunar como había dicho que haría; el golem de hielo que había dejado en la cama era una buena ilusión, pero no iba a sacarle del apuro eternamente.

Tenía unos cuantos dioses guerreros a los que seguir engañando.


End file.
